The present invention relates to memory management. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, program, and tracer node for identifying trace data related to a particular virtual machine from trace data that is a history of access to a memory apparatus of a computer.
There exist tracers that can acquire a trace of access to a memory apparatus of a computer. The tracer can be realized by, for example, using special monitoring hardware. Trace data obtained by such a tracer can be used for various purposes. For example, if memory access patterns of various workloads are analyzed, an improved memory controller can be designed so as to achieve an increase in speed, parallelization, a reduction in consumed power, and the like of memory access. Further, if conditions of memory usage are analyzed for software and various workloads running on a server using new memory technology of a flash memory, an MRAM, a PCM, and the like, principles and hints for memory device selection and architecture decision for the server and the software can be obtained.